Destiny
by Densinew
Summary: When young Kensi is told by a medium what her future is going to look like, is she going to believe her? Read to find out!


Twenty-one years old Kensi, engaged to marine Jack Simon, is currently sitting in front of a medium in a small boutique. She never wanted to be here, but her friends had found it funny to know what their future would be like thanks to an old strange lady pretending to be able to see your future. The brunette wasn't excited, because she didn't believe in those psychic abilities, she knew that this Esmeralda was going to say everything she thought Kensi wanted to hear and then collect the money of a happy client. But it wasn't going to be the case. Because Kensi Marie Blye knew what her future was going to be like : she was going to marry Jack, have his children and live her happily ever after with the man she loves. Why would she pay to know how amazing her future would be like when she already knew it? **_It's just for fun Kay-Kay!,_** had responded her friend, Mandy, to her reaction about the idea. **_Plus, maybe you do know your happily ever after but we don't. And we kinda want to know if we are going to find our own Jack, our charming prince, one day hopefully soon._** Kensi seeing the hopeful look that most of her girlfriends were sending her, gave in.

\- **Okay, young lady, are you ready to start?,** Esmeralda asked already taking Kensi's hands in hers. The old lady caressed the brunette's hands, her eyes closed and her face was so focused that Kensi was surprised by the amount of intensity the medium was reflecting. She's really into it, thought the young woman.

\- **I see you in a wedding dress,** _I knew it, she just saw engagement ring, impostor!_, **but you look older, **continued the medium. _Older? As in in three months older?_ **No, you are in your late thirties.** _Oops, I said it out loud._ **The man standing with you at the altar is blond, tall and has a radiant smile. But not even as radiant as you.**

\- **It's impossible. My wedding is in three months not in fifteen years. And my fiancé is far from the husband you just described me**, Kensi said stopping Esmeralda. _There is a limit of imagination even if she's a medium_._ I think I'm going to go. I don't wanna be here anyway and I'll have excuse to tell the girls. _Kensi stood up, but when she tried to disentangle her hands from Esmeralda's, the old lady brought back her hands to her chest, not letting her go.

\- **Your fiancé is going to come back from war after his next deployment and leave you a month after his return. The war will have broken him and on Christmas morning he will be gone. You're...**

\- **Enough!,** interrupted Kensi with venom in her voice. **I don't want to hear what you have to say. Jack isn't going to leave me, he loves me. And now, I am going to leave and I will marry my fiancé in three months. Thanks for nothing!**, shouted Kensi as she left walking fast, shoulders tense without looking back. The old Spanish lady stayed still, eyes still closed, praying for this young lady, hoping for Kensi to stay strong and to never lose hope.

\- **You'll find him. I promise you**, murmured the medium to the empty room.

* * *

Coming home that night, Kensi went straight into her lover's arms and kissed him till they were both breathless.

\- **I love you**, Kensi said going to sleep, cradled in her fiancé's arms, feeling safe and content.

On Christmas morning, two and a half months later, Kensi Mary woke up alone, a letter from her fiancé laying on his pillow. She cried herself to sleep for a week then remembered the strange medium she had seen a few months ago. Kensi wanting answers went to Esmeralda's ten day's after Jack's leave desperate.

* * *

\- **How did you know?**, asked the brunette, voice wavering with emotion, just entering the small shop. Esmeralda raised her head from her old books not knowing what was happening till she saw Kensi. The young woman looked like she had aged of five years in three months and her eyes were red from all the crying.

\- **How did you know?,** Kensi repeated louder this time, desperate to know, tears threatening to fall again. The old lady watched Kensi walking to her angry from her lack of answer. Esmeralda was searching the words to explain her sort of visions, but time was definitely missing, because the tall woman in front of her was more and more impatient and emotionally unstable.

\- **I saw you and him, Jack. I'm sorry for your loss and turn of events, but I didn't do anything. I only predict and advertise those who wants to be advertised. And I thought, three months ago, that you should know. I'm sorry that you didn't believe me**, said Esmeralda in a soft voice, seriously sorry but not surprised.

\- **But how**, replied Kensi defeated. **Why?**, shouted Kensi,. Esmeralda gathered Miss. Blye in her arms as she cried again for her fiancé.

Kensi left an hour later, tears dry, a little bit soothed.

The medium's paroles almost never left her mind. _**You have a soulmate Kensi Marie Blye. Keep your eyes open, my dear. Never lose hope in love. You are going to have your happily ever after one day... **_

* * *

Six years later, special agent Kensi Blye met LAPD Detective Martin Deeks. She instantly felt a strong feeling for this man. It was like they already knew each other and shared the deepest connection she ever had with anybody. But she choose to ignore this feeling, having forgotten Esmeralda's advice. A year after, Kensi Marie Blye knew that her partner would mean the world to her someday in the near future, she hoped. Attracted to him, and the feelings already forming, she started to open to this man more than to the other guys. During the following year, she would see herself thinking of him more and more often as her lover. Sometimes, even as her husband and having two or three kids with brown hair and blue eyes just like his.

And now, Kensi Deeks laying in her strong husband's arms on their wedding night, is thinking of this strange lady she consulted back to her younger years once more. But this time, she was sure of something : she finally had found her soulmate Esmeralda was describing. The new wife caressed Deeks' blond hair smiling as she remembered the medium's description of her future husband. **_The man standing with you at the altar is blond, tall and has a radiant smile. But not even as radiant as you._**

**\- I found you...**

* 

Got this idea while reading another Densi Drabble. Hope you liked it and hope for some reviews:)


End file.
